Child Country
by Scottish Hills
Summary: Fallon Kirkland always knew her family was special, but not this much! Join the offspring of the nations as they discover who they are and take on their new responsibilities, all while battling their way through high school. (hiatus)
1. Prologue

**I've been working on this story on and off for about 2 months now. I thought I would begin to share it with you guys! I can tell you right now that updates will be unpredictable because when writing this story I have to be in the right mood (which can be hard sometimes with school dragging me down).**

 **I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! I would love to hear some feedback :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

If you are currently reading this then your parents probably told you something that makes them sound insane. There is no need to call a mental hospital, their telling the truth. You are in fact the offspring of two nations and represent the Capital of one of those said countries. Hard to believe, I know.

At this moment you might be asking yourself how all of this is even possible. Well I wish I could tell you but the truth is, I have no fucking clue. So before you think of more questions I will just throw some stuff out there and hope it answers at least one of your questions.

Okay here I go.

First off, No, you are not the only one who has experienced this. If you really were the only one how would this book even exist?

Yes, you will meet other countries. Some might be intimidating at first but once you get to know them they aren't so bad. One example I can think of is Sweden, he is very sweet if you are able to look past his stone cold glare.

Yes, you will be going to those meetings your parents are always complaining about. (They can be quite entertaining sometimes- and dangerous. Just steer clear of Belarus at these meetings, she can get a little… crazy).

Yes, I am just like you. See you aren't alone, maybe you'll even meet me in the near future.

And lastly, I'm sorry to break it to you but you aren't human. My parents never told me this until I started noticing things. Like not aging and the increased healing rate.

Now that you got some answers I will now tell you what this book is exactly. This book tells the story of me and my friends as we adjust to our new found identities all while battling our way through school. I know what you're thinking, _why do I have to read this?_ I'm right, aren't I? Well we wrote this book and convinced all the countries to give a copy of the book to every new Capital born. It will help you learn about yourself and maybe even learn a thing or two about your parents and the new life you are about to be thrown into. I can assure you that our crazy story will make you laugh, cry and wonder how we are still alive after all of it. Have I persuaded you yet? …. I'll take that as a yes.

I just realized I haven't even introduced myself yet! What is wrong with me! (I can here you laughing Romano so belt up!).

My name is Fallon Kirkland, daughter of Arthur and Alistair Kirkland, the personifications of England and Scotland. I was born on March 23rd in Ontario, Canada. I am 16 years old, but by the time you all read this I will be older. The rest I will leave unsaid for now.

My friends will be introducing themselves later on and add in their own side of the story. We will all put in pointers on what to do in certain situations. Such as the dos and don'ts of countries, I think you will find that one helpful.

Enough of me talking let's get on with the story then, shall we?

The alarm clock blared, startling me into consciousness. Groaning I turned to look at the clock, **7:00 am- Saturday, September 1** **st**. Once again I groaned, rolling over and setting my bare feet onto the ice cold floor. I instantly pulled my feet back up, quickly shoving them into a pair of wool socks. I sighed, _Ah, much better_. I pushed myself off my bed and stumbled down the hall and down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the steps the sound of the papers crinkling and the smell of eggs and toast hit me. _I'm guessing dad cooked this time,_ I chuckled, remembering the last time we let mum cook. Let's just say that it ended in utter disaster. Entering the kitchen I could see Dad, standing in front of the stove, a skillet and spatula in hand. My Dad stood at about 6'1" and has striking red hair with green eyes, just like me. Mum on the other hand was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, sipping a cup of Earl Grey. Mum has messy blonde hair, green eyes and a set of rather large eyebrows. My Mum also happens to be male.

Yes my parents are of the same sex. I've called Arthur 'Mum' ever since I was little since he fit the mother persona relatively well. The one thing I will never understand is why people judge families like ours. Is it that weird? I will never forget that time last year when we were at a park. Mum had gone to get us some water while Dad and I found a picnic spot. When we spotted him I waved my hands and called out to him, using the term 'Mum'. The disgusted looks people gave us when they saw who I was referring to made me want to crawl in a hole and die. Even when we were eating I could almost feel the stares. I remembering crying that night while Mum told me to ignore their judgmental stares and that nothing could stop him from loving me or Dad. After he told me that I learned to ignore those pathetic losers who look down upon anything that stands out, that's different from the norm.

"Good morning Mum, Dad," I yawned, sitting down across from Mum.

"Good morning, poppet. How did you sleep?" Mum asked, setting his newspaper on the table. He's always got to be the one who asks that, doesn't he?

"I slept okay, I guess." I smiled, thanking Dad as he set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. I grabbed my fork, hungrily shoveling eggs into my mouth.

"Someone's hungry," Dad smirked, beginning to eat as well.

After finishing breakfast I grabbed my plate and set it in the sink. I was about to leave when my parents called me back over.

"Fallon we need tae talk tae you about something," Dad began, sharing a gaze with her mom.

 _Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?_ "Um, did I do something?" I asked, biting my lip slightly.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong, poppet. Your father and I just have something to tell you." Mum took a deep breath, "We are the personifications of England and Scotland."

My eyes went wide in disbelief. Did they really think I'd believe this?! "Are you two joking? The personifications of England and Scotland? Really? Do you think I'd believe that!? I do-" I stopped when I noticed Mum grab a knife off the counter and hold it over his wrist.

When I realized what he was doing I started to panic. "W-what are you doing!" I shrieked, lunging toward him only to be stopped by my Dad. "Aren't you going to stop him?!" I shouted at him, trying to free myself from him.

Dad grunted as he held onto me. "We just want to show you something important, Fallon. Please stop struggling, I promise nothing will happen," He assured me, slowly loosening his grip. I nodded an ok and stood silently, watching Mum run the blade over his wrist. I heard him wince as the blood started to pool from his cut but stopped only after a few seconds. I continued to watch as Dad wiped the blood from his husbands wound. The only thing was that there was no wound. Mum's wrist was unharmed, as if he never cut himself in the first place.

My body began to shake in fear. _These are not my parents_ , I thought. "W-what are you?" I stuttered, slowly backing away. My Mum looked hurt by my words, his eyes holding a certain sadness in them. I jump back a little as he got up from his chair and started to walk over to me. I then found myself being held against his chest, and his chin resting against the top of my head.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. I am the one who raised you. I am the one who comforted you when you were hurt and cared for you when you were sick… I am your mother, Fallon and I love you more than you could ever believe," he said, holding me tighter as I began to shudder.

I was so shocked by his words that I didn't even notice myself crying. As the tears streamed down my face I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

I relaxed into his chest, my tears staining his shirt. I felt a shudder go through Mum's body and I knew exactly why, he was crying.

"Alistair," I heard Mum whisper. That was all he said before I felt a new warmth surround me. The familiar and comforting feeling of Dad's arms wrapped around me and Mum.

"I know it's hard to understand, Fallon. But know this, your mum and I are still the same people you've known you're entire life. We only had to tell you the truth about us because we couldn't take the guilt of lying to you anymore," Dad reassured, kissing both me and Mum on the head. "Do you want to be alone now?" he whispered.

I shook my head, burying it further into Mum's chest. I still couldn't believe what I'd just been told. First I learn my parents aren't even human, but are also the countries of England and Scotland. What am I supposed to say?

"Can we sit on the couch? it's kind of uncomfortable standing here," I mumbled. What? I couldn't think of anything else.

Mum chuckled lightly, "Of course we can, poppet." I untangled myself from them, letting Mum guide me over to the couch. Plopping myself down on the couch I let out a tired sigh. I guess this is the time to ask questions. I waited for my parents to position themselves on either side of me before I began to drown them in questions.

"Are you two really the countries?" I asked, hugging my knees against my chest.

"Mmhm" Mum hummed. "I am the personification of England, while your father is Scotland."

I nodded, now for the dreaded question. "Am I human?"

I could see Mum slide Dad a nervous glance before responding. "Yes, you are human," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I didn't really believe him, but nodded anyway. "I have one more question," I began. "Are there others like me, children whose parents are countries?"

They both nodded. "We know of a few," Dad said.

I perked up a bit. "Do you know who they are? I would like to meet someone who's in the same boat as me."

Mum sighed, "I agree that it would be good for you, but unfortunately we don't know who they are. We haven't been in contact with anyone since having you. A lot of the other countries did the same in order to keep their children safe until they were of age."

"Do you know who has children?" I asked.

Mum tapped his chin as he tried to remember. "Let's see… I know for a fact that Germany and Italy left. I can't remember if Spain and Romano got together or not, do you remember Alistair?"

Dad shrugged. "It's been 16 years, how am I supposed to remember something like that?"

"Don't start sassing me, you git!" Mum spat.

"I can do whatever I want, Artie" Dad smirked.

I watched as the two continued to bicker, something I was quite used to.

"Fine, fine I do remember a few things," Dad sighed. "Spain and Romano did get together and I think they left the year after us. I'm not sure about Germany and Italy. Then there is also the small chance that America left after us too, but I can't remember with who though."

The possibility of others just like me was exciting! I really wanted to meet them now.

"I will have to start connecting with the other nations, the sooner the better too. I don't need them thinking I forgot about who I am," Mum said.

"Will you find out if any of them have kids?" I asked him.

"We'll see. I think there's a reunion meeting this year since most of the children should be of age, or already know who their parents are."

"Do I have to go?" Dad whined.

"Alistair, belt up."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Does it make you want to read more?**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting Letzia

**Chapter 1- Meeting Letzia**

It had only been two days since I found out my parents big secret. Now that their able to talk freely they'll start having strange conversations about past wars and rivalry's that make them sound like children. Well I don't have time to think about that right now because today is the first day of sophomore year. Can't you feel my excitement? (Cue eye roll) Of course you can't because there is none.

Sighing I looked down at my schedule. As I skimmed through it I saw something that made me want to strangle whoever planed my schedule. Spanish was at the top, labeled right under 1st period. What did I do to deserve this!? If you knew me back in middle school then you know well enough that I hate foreign language classes with a fiery passion… you also had to suffer through my endless complaining and for that I am sorry. I just don't get why I'm forced to take a language in the first place! I already know how to speak both Gaelic and Welsh, is that not good enough? I guess teachers just don't like it when they feel you are "superior" to them in, what I like to call, usefulness.

Having trudged up the stairs and down the hall I finally reached my classroom. Poking my head in, I could see that it looked every other room in this god forsaken place. Thirty desks that were divided into five rows, facing front. The teachers desk positioned at the very front of the room with a long, blank whiteboard on the behind it. Now the only thing the room lacked was students.

Walking toward the back row I made sure to choose a desk that was far away as possible from the teacher. I got to be prepare for the worst thing possible… being called on. Hey! Not everyone likes to be put on the spot!

Taping my finger on the desk I glanced at the clock. **7:20 am**. I still had 20 minutes left until class started. _Might as well make the most of my freedom before the teacher rips it from me_ , I thought retrieving a book from my satchel. It wasn't until about five minutes later that I heard any signs of life. The sound of light footfalls moving toward me. Looking up from my book I yelped in surprise, standing right in front of me was a girl with a weird curl and stunning green eyes.

"Christ, you scared the shit out o' me!" I exclaimed, my hand gripping my chest. It felt as though my heart was going to jump out.

She quickly apologized, " _Mi dispiace._ I thought you heard me." Her voice had a noticeable accent, the foreign phrase only emphasizing its already unique sound.

"It's alright," I assured her. "My names Fallon Kirkland by the way," I said, offering her my hand.

She smiled as she grasped my hand, giving it a strong shake. "Letzia Carriedo."

Letzia, huh. Italian maybe? "If you don't mind me askin', but are you Italian by any chance?"

Letzia smiled and nodded. "Yes. My mama is Italian, but my papa is Spanish. So I'm half n' half."

Well at least I got the Italian part right. "Are you Scottish?" she asked, her head cocking to side. Shit, I let my accent slip. I groaned, letting my head hit the desk.

"I'm sorry if I offended you! You don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable," Letzia said quickly, sounding almost panicked.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm fine," I said. "I usually keep my accent on the down low in school because of something that happened in middle school. But yes, I am part Scottish and also part British." After telling her that I saw her start to fidget. She wants to know doesn't she?

"If you want to know what happened, just ask. I'm not going to be mad at you or anythin'."

I saw her nod but I knew she wasn't going to do it. _I'll just tell her anyway_ , I decided.

"Back in 7th grade I actually lived in Pennsylvania. When I started school their people immediately started to notice my accent because it was so different to them. I actually found it kind of funny how they've never heard a Scottish accent before. I've always been exposed to it since my Dad is Scottish and has a thicker accent than me. So open house came around and well it went south, fast. My family isn't quite normal… You see I have two dads, which is frowned upon by a lot of people. I call one of them 'Mum', so whenever I mentioned him in school they automatically thought he was a women."

I paused, letting out a dry laugh. "My, were they wrong. When my parents came to open house, everyone had confused looks. They were wondering where my Mum was. I guess I didn't notice that everyone was paying attention when I called him 'Mum'. In an instant those looks turned from confused to utter disgust. The next day kids started making fun of me and my family, they also called my accent a word that to this day I despise…." I finished, look over at Letzia. My eyes went wide when I noticed her burning with rage.

"I will kill those fuckers that dare make fun of families like ours," she snarled.

"Woah calm down a lit- wait did say _ours_?" I questioned.

"Yep I have two dads, too," Letzia beamed.

"Looks like fate has brought us together," I joked. Huh. I never would have thought I'd meet another person who had the same kind of family. It would be funny if her parents were also countries.

Letzia and I watched the rest of the kids slowly filter into the classroom. The second bell rang just as a teacher, who I assumed was ours, walked in.

"Hello my name is Miss. Heron and I welcome you all to Spanish 2," she smiled. "Today I'm going to be calling on each of you. All you have to do is tell us your name, an interesting fact about yourself and if you speech any other languages."

I cringed at her peppy, high pitched voice. You know those way to happy and energetic people that you're positive are hyped up on coffee 24/7, yeah that's what she is. Well at least I get the honor of starting the day off right with bleeding ear drums, oh joy.

Miss. Heron started calling on people, and I soon learned that there were some interesting names in our class. Like Mikhail or Willow for example. I'm not even going to attempt to say their last name.

She continued around the class until finally she reached me.

"Hello my name is Fallon Kirkland. I can't think of anything interesting about me, but I do speech both Gaelic and Welsh fluently." I said. I guess I got a few people giving me confused looks. Of course these non-bilingual kids don't know what I'm talking about.

I sighed. "In case you're wondering Gaelic is the native language of Ireland while Welsh is the native language of Wales."

"Are there any questions for your classmates?" Miss Heron asked. A few hands immediately shot up in the air. Of course the first question she picked just had to be for me.

"What does Gaelic and Welsh sound like?" The kid asked. Are they really trying to piss me off, because if they are then it's working.

"This is Gaelic - S _tad iarraidh orm go léir ceisteanna._ Then this is Welsh - _rhoi'r gorau i ofyn yr holl gwestiynau hyn i mi_." Everyone was dead silent, some even stared at me like I had two heads. If telling them to 'stop asking me all these questions' in two different languages actually worked then I'm a genius.

Correction, I'm a total idiot. Another hand shot up, "How did you learn to speak both languages?" This question comes up a lot and I get a kick out of the reactions people have to it.

"Well my Dad is from Scotland and Gaelic is also their native language. We usually speak it at home so I've been exposed to it my whole life. Welsh is a totally different story though. You see my Mum isn't known for being able to hold hi-her liquor and for some reason when drunk she starts talking in Welsh. After a while I picked up on it, so yeah," I finished, hoping no one noticed my slip-up about Mum. I really didn't want to deal with those kind of questions so early in the morning.

After that a few more people answered questions right up until the bell rang.

Grabbing my bag I waited for Letzia at the doorway. I watched Letzia look out into the sea of kids, a look of horror washing over her.

She looked up at me, eyes pleading. "You expect me hurl myself out there!?" She cried, pointing a finger at the hallway. "I'm too young to die!"

Well wasn't someone a little too over dramatic today, but I guess she did have a point. Letzia was on the shorter side compared to most kids and would most likely be crushed after taking one step out there.

I rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll help you, where are you going next?"

"Um…"she looked down at her schedule, "room 210 with Mr. Evans."

"Well you're in luck, I'm going there as well."

At least I would know one person in my class. Grabbing Letzia's had I dove into the busy hallway, searching for the correct room number. Thank god I'm tall enough to see over these people. All of a sudden I felt something poke my arm. Looking over my shoulder I found myself starring into blueish violet orbs.

The owner of said eyes was a girl that stood at about 5'9" with shoulder length golden hair.

"Um do you need something?" I asked.

"Nope, just wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Willow Braginsky, I hope we can help each other make it through Spanish alive," she beamed, shaking both mine and Letzia's hands.

"I thought I heard that name earlier," I said, looking down to make sure Letzia was still alive and well. Which she was thankfully.

"Yep. I'm just wondering but were you being serious about how you learned Welsh?" Willow asked.

I stared right into her eyes and said, "Dead serious."

Willow suddenly burst out laughing, startling both Letzia and I. Willow's laugh was a loud and obnoxious one that, I kid you not, overpowered the noise that all the students in the hallway were making. While I quickly recovered from it Letzia, on the other hand looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Willow was trying to get a hold of herself as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh god, that's hysterical,"

I shrugged. "Not the best way to learn a language, but hey who am I to complain."

Willow smiled, "Ya got that right, but either way I think it's helpful to know how to speak a different language. You never know when it might come in handy since not everyone speaks English, even if they live in a country, like America, where English is the majority. After thirty years Pa still has trouble with English since moving here from Russia. It's pretty funny listening to him talk, his thick Russian accent makes it difficult for him to pronounce things right. There's also the grammar part, Ma is still tryin' to help him out with that. Also me and my brother both speak Russian and-"

Before Willow could continue Letzia clasped a hand over her mouth. "Can you be quiet for one damn minute?!" She huffed.

Letzia, you have saved us all from the death of our ears. I will have to thank her for that later... I guess we now know that Willow is a rambler and a hyper active child. Not the best combination but at least she's friendly.

"What's your next class?" I asked her.

Willow pulled out her schedule, looking for her second period. Willow suddenly pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Science! Finally a class I enjoy!" She exclaimed.

Looking over I smiled, pointing to her 2nd period's room number. "Looks like we're all goin' to the same place." Letzia and I then found ourselves being dragged through the halls at top speed toward our science room. Now I can only hope my arm stays attached for the rest of the day because I'm pretty sure it was just dislocated.

* * *

 **A/N: Can any of you guess who Letzia and Willow's parents are?**

 **I would also like to thank all those you have commented, favorited, followed and took the time to read the story :)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Issues

**Chapter 2 - Issues**

When we finally made it to out appointed room I felt like I was about to die. Stumbling in I noticed there were a few people in the room already, but no one seem to care about out arrival. Showing up in class looking like you just ran a marathon is an everyday occurrence so it's not very shocking.

The three of us decided to sit together at one of the large black tables. Setting down my bag beside me I was about to sit down when I heard the door creak open and a chair screech against the tile.

"Bro, you're in my class!" I heard Willow shout. Looking up just in time to see her run up and tackle a platinum haired boy. I shook my head as the boy tried to pry Willow off.

"For fucks sake Willow, give the poor boy some space," Letzia snapped.

Yep, it's official. Letzia does have anger issues. I've already had the pleasure of meeting her dark side this morning so I just ignored it. I did however, find Willow's reaction to Letzia's sudden development quite entertaining.

Willow slowly let go of the boy, her shocked face was now replaced with a beaming smile. "Someone seems to have been born with a little too much anger," she laughed.

Letzia growled, "Shut the fuck up."

Really Willow? You just had to poke the bull, didn't you?

I was about to intervene, but froze in fear when I saw the boy's face. He wore a childish smile that seemed almost too happy. "Can you please calm down, if you don't I will do it myself," he said, his smile only making the threat even more terrifying. Letzia seemed to get the memo and immediately shut up.

"See that wasn't hard at all," he giggled. What the fuck is wrong with this kid! He just threatened someone while smiling. He defiantly has problems.

Then something unexpected happened, Willow punched the kid in the arm. "Mikhail I hate when you do that, can't you just ask them politely instead of scaring them shitless," she pouted.

Mikhail groaned, holding his arm. "But it's quicker."

What. The. Hell. How can Willow act so normal around this psycho? I need answers now!

I stood up, slamming my fist against the table. They both jumped at the sound, turning to stare at me. "Willow who is this exactly?" I demanded.

"This is my twin brother, Mikhail. I thought you already knew that?" she said, as if having a psycho brother was no big deal.

A few moments passed, Willow now seemed to know what I was thinking. "He isn't a psycho if that's what you're worried about. He just isn't good with people."

" _Wow_ I'll pretend like you didn't just insult me," Mikhail scoffed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to clear your good name!"

"And look at what a fine job you're doing."

"Hey! I don't need none of your sass."

"Your grammar would make an English teacher cry."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. Their nonsense bickering reminded me of how my parents acted. The twins and Letzia were now looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, it's just the way you two fight is exactly like my parents." The twins grew pink with embarrassment.

Just then the bell rang. Science turned out to be just like Spanish, the sharing names crap. Same with Math and Social Studies and pretty much every other class. Well except lunch obviously.

The only interesting thing that happened during that time was in Math. I had been later than usual so everyone had already picked their seats. Thankfully though there were two seats left in the back. I sat down in one of the empty seats, waiting for the second bell to ring when another kid walks in. When he sits down next to me I noticed something amazing. He had two different colored eyes! I had never seen something like that before so of course I had to ask him. After we talked for a while I learned that his name was Casper Beilschmidst and that he was half German half Italian. I also learned that one of his left eye was the same color as his fathers, being sky blue. While the right was Amber, the same color as his mothers.

Can't wait to tell my parents about my four crazy friends that I made in the span of one day. I smiled, they actually made me forget everything about the countries and made me feel normal. Sighing I walked down the path toward my house. _If only they knew,_ I thought.

When the house came into view I could see that Dad was sitting on the porch, cigarette smoke puffing from his lips.

"How was your day?" Dad called, putting out the cigarette.

"Boring as Hell, but I did make some new friends."

Dad nodded, "Good to hear."

I smiled, walking up to the door. I reached for the handle when Dads hand shot out. I turned, giving him a confused look, "Am I not allowed inside?"

Dad shook his head, "No, your Mum may have thrown a temper tantrum. Thought you would like a warning before you went inside."

I smirked, "Is that why you're out here? Too scared to go inside?"

"It was a tactical retreat," he huffed.

"Mmhm" I hummed, still unconvinced.

"At least I'm smart enough to avoid him when he's like this," Dad mumbled.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm just messin' with you."

Dad rolled his eyes. "What was he upset about?" I asked. Mum didn't usually get angry, well to the extent of Dad fleeing that is.

"A couple of things actually." He sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. I didn't like the sound of this. "The reunion meeting is to be held in Paris, the home of someone your Mother hates... a lot."

I held in a laugh, was he being serious? "Just a wild guess, but does he happen to be French?"

"Not just French, but the country himself." This time I let a snicker slip, it sounded ridiculous! Dad just shook his head. "I know, they've held that rivalry since the hundred year's war."

"Wow, that's kind of impressive," I confessed. "What else was he mad about?"

"The meeting is in a couple of weeks... and everyone has to bring their kids."

I froze, "How long does the meeting last for?" I saw Dad tense up, "How long is the meeting?" I asked again.

"Two weeks," he sighed.

I banged my head against the doorframe. God dammit! I would have to miss school, a lot of school. And in the beginning of the school year! Whoever planned the meeting is a total idiot! Do they know how much homework I'll have to make up! Ugh!

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, "I knew you would hate it," Dad said. I gave him an annoyed look, "I'm going to have so much bloody homework."

Dad laughed, "The British in you is showin'" he teased.

"Belt up." I covered my mouth, noticing my use of the British phrase. I groaned as Dad continued to laugh. "It only happens when I'm annoyed," I stuttered.

After convincing Dad to let me in, I finally entered the house. Taking off my shoes I heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. "Mum?" I called, tiptoeing toward the kitchen. Turning the corner I saw a broken chair laying on the ground next to the upset form of Mum.

I sighed, "Don't take your anger out on the furniture, please." Mum jumped at the sound of my voice.

He looked tired and unhappy all together. "W-when did you get home?"

"What? I don't get a better greeting than that?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated is all." I smiled, at least he was being honest.

"Yeah heard all about it from Dad. Not the best place for a reunion if you ask me."

Mum chuckled lightly, "Very true. At least I will get to see everyone again." An evil smile worked its way on to his lips, "And get revenge on that bloody frog!"

I snickered, I guess he's talking about France. I was about to head upstairs when he called me back. "Fallon could you do a small favor for me and go down to the market. I made a list, don't worry it's not much."

I nodded, taking the list from him. On my way out the door I grabbed a couple of bags. _Be prepared for anything_ , I told myself. I waved to Dad, telling him I'd be back soon and headed down the street. The market was only a few blocks from where we lived. Even if I wasn't far I still took a short cut by going through the park.

As I cut through the park I noticed a small girl sitting alone on one of the benches. I looked around, not seeing any one else in the area. _She might be lost_ , I thought approaching the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked, standing in front of her.

When she looked up I was shocked, she had ruby red eyes. "I'm ok, just waiting for Vati. He's late though."

At least she isn't lost, but I can't just leave her here all alone! "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Sure! My name is Ann, what's yours?" She smiled, sliding over so I could sit.

"Fallon." We talked for what felt like ages until I heard someone yell.

"Ann! Sorry I took so long!" I turned to see and white haired man running toward us.

"Vati! You're late!" Ann called, hopping down from the bench.

"Kesese! I'm sorry prinzessin," he smiled, he too had ruby eyes. He then turned to me. "Who are you?"

I started to panic. Oh no he's going to think I'm a kidnapper or something! "Her name is Fallon! She waited here with me," Ann told him.

"Well thank you for helping my daughter, my names Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way."

Beilschmidt? Where have I heard that name?

I was brought back to reality as Gilbert pump his fist in the air. "Ok Ann! We've got to run over to the market to get pancake mix and maple syrup for Mutti."

I totally forgot about the list! I better go before Mum and Dad wonder what happened. "Oh I was on my way there as well," I blurted.

Gilbert beamed, "Awesome! Come on we better get there before it closes!" He took off running, Ann and I at his heels. He sure was something.

When we reached the market we picked out our items. Gilbert payed for mine, saying it was the least he could do for watching his daughter. After that we went our separate ways and I was left wondering about their last name. It sounded German... wait Casper's German. What was his last name again? Beil-something. I concentrated, trying to remember. Then it hit me. They had the same last name!

 **Meanwhile at home**

 _ **Alistair's POV**_

After Fallon left I headed back inside, unaware of what I would find. When I walked in I was met with the sound of crying. _Oh Arthur. Why do you always do this to yourself?_ I thought sadly as I passed through the kitchen. I did see the broken chair but that was the least of my worries, right now my only priority was to make sure Arthur was ok. Entering the living room I found the origin of the noise, Arthur was curled up in a fetal position on the sofa.

I walked over and sat down beside him, causing him to stiffen and look up at me. My heart hurt when I saw his teary eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He sniffled, "I don't know what to do. I feel Fallon will hate me for lying when I tell her what she is!"

I shook my head, "She won't hate you, Albion. We should be glad that she took the first part well." I paused, he still looked unconvinced. I need to get his mind off of this, I thought. "Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you?" I asked.

Arthur's cheeks turned pink, "O-of course I do."

I smiled, thinking back. I had told him that over 50 years ago, after the Battle of Britain.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I heard a knock on the door, but when I opened it I was not ready for the shock that would come. I gasped, Arthur stood on the front porch, ash and blood covering his uniform. I was about to ask why he was here when he fell to knees and started to cry._

 _"Please, please help me." He sobbed._

 _I couldn't stand to watch this. Pulling him inside I guided him over to the living room. He sank down into the sofa, looking defeated and lost. He needed to be comforted. Sitting down next to him I pulled him into a hug. I felt Arthur stiffen, then relax into my touch. If the crying wasn't enough I was now certain something was wrong. After all the years I had known him Arthur had always avoided any acts of comfort or affection, so why now? Better yet, why would he come to me?_

 _"I had no one else to turn to," Arthur said suddenly._

 _I look at him, "What do you mean?"_

 _"No one helped me after the Battle of Britain... it has left me broken. Why must I be so weak!?" He started to sob more._

 _"Don't say that. You survived months of relentless bombing, that's something that will make you stronger."_

 _He looked up at me, eyes filled with tears. "Why do you care?"_

 _I paused, shocked by his words. I needed to tell him, but would believe me?_

 _"Because I love you, Arthur and I can't stand to see you beat yourself up about these things."_

 _Arthur pulled away, eyes wide in shock. "You don't mean that," he said, moving farther away from me. "I don't believe you."_

 _I knew he'd do this. "Arthur..." I whispered, reaching a hand out. Arthur stood up from the sofa, backing further away. "S-stay away! Your just faking it, how could you like someone as disgusting as me!" He exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. "I do love you, more than you'd ever imagine," I said, pushing myself up from the sofa. Arthur froze as I walked over and pulled him into another hug, kissing his temple._

 _"Why?" He mumbled. "No one loves me. They all hate me and avoid me like I'm the plague."_

 _I sat back down on the couch, Arthur on lap. "Well then everyone must be blind if they can't see what a great person you are. You express kindness in your own way. You are talented in sword fighting and strong-willed. You have a sharp-tongue that matches mine, keeping me on my toes. But most of all, you are beautiful. I don't know why people can't see that."_

 _Arthur looked up at me, his eyes starting to fill with tears again. "Did I say something wrong?" I panicked, not wanting to upset him further._

 _He shook his head, "I'm just touched by your words. I didn't know you loved me that much, or that I never noticed you did."_

 _I smirked, "So you do accept?" When he nodded I leaned over and kissed him._

 _Pulling away I saw that Arthur's face was beat red with embarrassment. I chuckled a little, "Is a kiss that embarrassing?"_

 _Arthur stuttered, "N-no, it was just unexpected."_

 _"Well that's the kind of person I am."_

 _Arthur rolled his eyes, "Belt up." What I didn't expect was for Arthur to pull me down into a deep kiss. That came as a surprise._

 _When we broke away I was out of breath, shocked by Arthur's sudden display of confidence. He looked up at me and smirked, whatever embarrassment he had was gone. "Maybe I'm just as unpredictable as you."_

 _~End of flashback~_

That was a time I'd never forget. I felt Arthur snuggle into me, looking down I saw he was asleep. _I guess all that crying tired him out,_ I thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So we have been introduced to 5 main characters now! Fallon, Letzia, Willow, Mikhail and Casper!**

 **I'm pretty sure you have already figured out who their parents are ;)** **We also get introduced to two people who will reappear later on in the story.**

 **I would like to thank all the people who have favorited, followed and took the time to review the story, it means a lot to me :)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Your What!

**Chapter 3 - Your what?!**

The next day I asked Casper if he knew anyone by the name of Gilbert or Ann Beilschmidt. Unfortunately he didn't, but he did say that they could be related since the name Beilschmidt was uncommon. After our little chat I decided to invite Casper over to our lunch table. At first he was nervous about meeting my friends, but after telling him they weren't going to hurt him he eventually accepted.

Casper stood behind me as we neared the table. I could see that everyone was already there. Willow was sitting next to her brother while Letzia sat on the other side of her. I looked over my shoulder at Casper, he still looked kind of nervous.

I sighed, "Casper there's nothing to worry about, and you'll be fine." He nodded, continuing to follow me toward the table.

"Hey guys! I have someone I would like you to meet." They all looked up at me, and then behind at Casper. "This is Casper, he's going to be joining our little group. Is everyone ok with that?" I asked.

They all nodded, watching as we sat down across from them. I saw their eyes widen when they got a better look at him.

"Woah, dude you have two different colored eyes!" Willow exclaimed. Me and Mikhail face palmed, of course she just had to point that out.

"Willow stop being rude," Mikhail hissed. "I'm sorry, geez," Willow huffed.

I looked over at Casper, who at the moment was a deer in the headlights. "Sorry about that, Willow tends to not think before speaking."

Casper shook his head, "No its ok. I can understand why she would be interested."

I nodded, then realized I had forgotten to introduce everyone.

"I haven't even probably introduced everyone yet!" I exclaimed. "Ok so you already know who Willow is. Next to Willow is her twin brother, Mikhail. Then on the other side is Letzia."

Casper nodded, "It will be nice to get to know everyone."

I could see Letzia staring at Casper, "Um Letz-"

"Oh no your German, what is mama going to do when I tell him I have a German friend! Casper if he ever finds out run for your life!" She pled.

"Why?" We all asked.

"Mama doesn't like Germany- I mean Germans, or as he calls them 'Potato Bastards'. He says that his brother married one and that's one of the reasons he hates them."

"That is an interesting story. I wonder if my Vater knows you're Mutter since he sometimes complains about a rude Italian he knew."

Willow wore a confused look, "Letzia you keep referring to your mom as 'he', is your mom male?"

Me and Letzia went ridged, someone found out. "Y-yes," Letzia stuttered.

"Wow I never would have imagined I'd meet someone just like us!" Willow beamed.

Like us? Wait she couldn't mean- "Does that mean your parents are both male?" I asked.

Mikhail and Willow both nodded. "Correct, our 'mom' is American and Father is Russian," Mikhail said.

I smiled, "Mine are also male."

To my surprise Casper nodded, "Mine are too."

Letzia began to laugh, "What are the odds that all our parents are male."

I shrugged, "I guess now we're able to talk about our parents without correcting ourselves."

Willow threw her hands up, "Oh my god yes! It's so hard having to watch what you're saying."

We all laughed, I guess we all did have something in common.

 _ **Casper's POV**_

I've known my parents secret for years now. I wasn't supposed to find out until I was 16, but Mutter isn't that good at keeping secrets. When I learned that my parents are the personifications of Germany and North Italy I was quite shocked, but as the years went by I got used to it. Well accept for the fact that I'm not human, that would take more than a couple of years to get used to.

The knowledge is a heavy burden to carry so I always kept to myself, afraid I would let something slip. Well that was until a girl named Fallon approached me.

When I first met her I could almost sense that she was like me. A Capital. I didn't say anything though, afraid that I might be wrong and that she would think I was crazy. I didn't want to lose my first friend.

Then I met her friends and I could also sense that they were the same. Not only were they all Capitals but had families just like mine. I never felt so normal before, like I could speak my mind without worrying about what people thought.

Now all I have to worry about is the meeting next week. This was going to be a nightmare.

 _ **Letzia's POV**_

My parents are the personifications of Spain and South Italy... I will never get used to saying that. Life can suck sometimes like finding out you aren't human. Life can also bring good things too, like four amazing friends that understand you. I guess I'm fortunate for meeting these four friends. Fallon, Willow, Mikhail and Casper. I'm going to miss them the two weeks I'm in Paris. Yeah I'm being dragged half way around the fucking world to go to this shit meeting. At least I'll get to meet some of the other countries.

 _ **Mikhail's POV**_

We're going to Paris in two weeks. Yay! Note the sarcasm there. Yeah I don't like planes in general so when you're forced onto one for 10 hours someone will end up hurt. I'm not joking.

Yes people do tell me I'm a psycho, but have you met my aunt? My mental stability is normal compared to hers! So would you rather be on a plane with me or her? If you chose the best option, which is me, then congratulations I'll let you live... for now. I'm joking, I'm joking... not.

 _ **Willow's POV**_

I have to be on a plane with my brother for 10 hours! The first flight attendant that asks him if he's ok is going to be mauled. I don't think I'm ready for that! Calm down, you'll be fine Willow as long as you don't sit next to him.

-Checks plane tickets-

FUCK! WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM! Let's just hope I survive the trip there... and back. OH GOD WHY!

 _ **Fallon's POV**_

Two weeks until the meeting. I'm going to miss everyone so much! I hope they survive Spanish without me.

Ugh I just looked at how long it takes to get to Paris from here in Canada, 10 hours. Yikes. It's a good thing I like planes, but I do feel bad for the people who hate them and have to sit through that.

Oh well, I wonder what countries I'll meet there.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload, I got a new puppy and he's a handful! :) He's names Faolan (it means little wolf in Gaelic).**

 **I just read over the previous chapters and noticed that I really have to edit them again! (stupid computer, not saving my work!) I promise that when I find the time I will fix it (probably over the weekend).**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Crazy Aunts

**Chapter 4 – Crazy Aunts**

That night I got home and reached into my backpack for my homework. I felt the paper slice my thumb, wincing I pulled I back out. When I saw my thumb it looked much worse than it felt, the paper had cut the whole pad of my thumb. I winced again as blood trickled from the wound. That's going to need a bandage.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the medicine cabinet, pulling out some Neosporin and a bandage. I was about to dab the Neosporin on when something terrifying happened. The wound was gone. I dropped the medicine and screamed. How could this be happening!?

I heard footsteps rushing toward me. "Fallon what's wrong," Mum panicked, kneeling beside me.

"T-the cut... it's gone," I whispered, still in shock.

Mum went silent and Dad sighed. "I knew we should have told her," He said.

Told me what? Is something wrong with me? Mum wrapped his arms around me like he did before. "Fallon, we might not have told you the whole truth," he took a deep breath. "You aren't human either."

I looked up at them, "Then what am I?"

Dad bent down so he was at eye level, "You are Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland."

This sounded even crazier than when they told me they were countries! "Nice to know. Hey, if I'm not human does that mean I still have to go to school?" I joked.

Dad chuckled, "Nice try. You still have to finish your education before taking on the full responsibilities of being a Capital."

I shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Mum smirked, "Well you can ask the other Capitals how they dealt with all this."

"I will keep that in mind." I jumped up suddenly, remembering something kind of important. "I still haven't done my homework!" I could hear my parents laughing as I rushed up stairs.

 **Next day**

We all sat at our lunch table watching Willow and Mikhail fight a hilarious and epic battle.

"Call me a psycho one more time and I'll tell Mom about your English test," Mikhail threatened.

"You ain't tellin' him anything!"

"What's that? I can't understand you."

"Grrr, you're so mean!"

"I will take that as a compliment."

Mikhail 1 - Willow 0. I've decided to keep track of their wins from now on. You never know, it might come in handy in the future.

"What did you get on your English test?" I asked. What am I not allowed to be curious!

"A 20%," she mumbled.

My, Casper and Letzia's jaws dropped. "How is that even possible?!" Casper exclaimed. Not everyone is an honors student Casper, I thought to myself.

"It's because she has the grammar of a toddler," Mikhail teased.

Oooo shots fired. Mikhail 2 - Willow 0.

"Oh and Willow I heard that we'll see Aunt Natalia next week," Mikhail added. Suddenly Willow's eyes went wide in terror. What about her aunt is so terrifying? I wondered.

"Oh _Hell_ no! I ain't getting within 200 feet- No, the same country as that psycho bitch!" Willow cried.

I reached over and patted her on the back. "She can't be that bad," I reassured her. Secretly I hoped I was right.

Willow just looked at me, now starting to shake. "Take the craziest psycho path that ever lived and multiple their sanity by 10."

I froze now thinking of what that would be like. "Oh..."

"Yeah 'Oh' is right," Willow retorted.

If Willow wasn't exaggerating then I was now concerned for their safety.

Letzia and Casper now patted Willow on the back too. "I feel for you," Letzia said.

For the rest of the day I kept thinking about how I don't even know the rest of my family. Even countries have to have some kind of relatives... I think. I sighed, well I'll find out during the meeting.

After one week of waiting the day finally came. My parents and I had spent the previous two days packing three small suitcases worth of clothing and anything else we would need. Now all we had to do was get to airport. Yeah, it's going to be so much fun.

I climbed into the backseat, buckling myself in. Dad then turned the ignition and we were off, well for about ten minutes until we came to a red light. The car ride took us about an hour and a half since the traffic lights decided that they wanted to be bitches and make us stop as much as possible. We turned into the parking lot, parked and then waited for a minibus to come and drop us off at the entrance. But wait there's more!

When we weighed our baggage and got our tickets checked we now had to go through security. Everyone's favorite part of the airport, right? Yeah, no. If you like waiting in line for what feels like an eternity while some old person takes their time, slowly putting everything into the container. Or that one kid who decides to run through the metal detector over and over again, as their parents just stand there doing nothing. Then you better rethink your answer.

We stood there for a good half hour before we finally made it through. I almost felt bad for those security guards who have to stand there all day, watching as dumb people continuously set off the metal detector. They must have a lot of self-control to keep themselves from strangling those people. Heh, I could never be a security guard.

I looked down at my watch, **11:00 am**. We still had two hours until our plane took off. Groaning I followed Mum and Dad toward our gate, which just happened to be halfway across the fucking airport. We weren't even close and my feet already hurt. Could someone just carry me? Or push me in a stroller? As long as my feet are touching the ground, I'm good.

When I started to see gate numbers I began scanning the plaques for ours. E1, E3, E6... E8! I lifted my hands to the sky. "Praise the lord, and everything holy!" I said in relief, earning a few stares from passersby's.

Mum looked over his shoulder, "Was it really that bad?" He joked.

"Worst thing since the invention of homework." Mum and Dad laughed, sitting down at our gate. I let my suitcase tip over as I flopped down into the one of the seats, turning sideways to prop my feet up. Closing my eyes I sighed, much better.

"Fallon?" I heard someone call. Opening my eyes I was surprised to see Letzia staring at me.

"Hello?" I said. "Why are yo-" I was cut off by a man stomping toward us.

"Letzia! Don't fucking run ahead!" He shouted.

Letzia turned to him, "Sorry mama, but I found our gate."

The man sighed, "Fine, but don't do that again." He looked past me, staring at Mum and Dad.

"Alistair? Arthur?" He blurted, looking surprised.

Mum stared at the man, "Lovino?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Wow I can't believe you remembered my name."

I snickered, this guy was about as sarcastic as me. Lovino now seemed to notice me, "Who are you?"

"She's one of the friends I've been talking about. Her name is Fallon," Letzia explained, then turning to me. "Wait but why are you here?"

"Um..." I turned and gave my parents a panicked glance. What was I supposed to say?!

"She's our daughter and were going to the meeting in Paris. I'm assume this is you and Spain's daughter?" Mum said, gesturing to Letzia.

Wait what?

"Like I couldn't figure that out myself, you fucking tea bastard."

Letzia's eyes widened, "Does that mean you're a capital too?!" She exclaimed. I nodded, still in shock.

"What are your guys doing here?!" We all turned to see Mikhail and Willow, two men standing behind them.

"Iggy! Nice to see you man!" One of the men shouted, running up to give Mum a hug.

"Amer- Alfred get off of me, you git!" Mum shouted, trying to pry him off.

I didn't really understand what was going on but all I knew was that Letzia's Dad and Casper's family suddenly appeared. I quickly retreated to where my friends were.

"I guess we have another thing in common," I joked.

Casper smiled, "We do indeed." He paused, looking over at the adults. "Who do your parents represent?" He asked us.

"England and Scotland," I said.

"Spain and South Italy," Letzia added.

"Russia and America," Mikhail said, which also applied for Willow.

"Germany and North Italy," Casper finished.

We fell into an awkward silence but soon broke into a fits of laughter when we heard Lovino call Germany 'potato bastard'.

"I told you!" Letzia snickered.

 _ **Letzia's POV**_

 **Earlier**

"ANTONIO, YOU BASTARD ITS TIME TO GO!"

I covered my ears while Mama shouted to Papa. It's not what you're thinking, my parents aren't fighting or anything of the sort. Mama just gets this way when he's pissed off, grouchy... or embarrassed, most likely caused by Papa's flirting. So when he acts like this people will usually take his constant cussing and insults the wrong way. Which is understandable, but he really is a great person! I even look up to him because he doesn't care what people think of him.

"But Lovi~ I don't want to leave my tomato plants!" Papa whined.

"I don't care about your fucking tomato plants! Just get your ass in the car so we can drive to the fucking airport and go to the land of perverts!" Mama spat.

Papa looked confused, "What's the land of perverts?" He paused for a second before a big smile spread across his face, "Oh you mean France~"

Mama and I face palmed at the same time, Papa could be such an idiot.

 _ **Mikahil's POV**_

 **Earlier**

I sat on the couch, observing Mom through the window as he shoved our stuff into the trunk. Why did we have to go on this trip again? Oh right, because some dipshit decided that holding a meeting for two whole weeks would be fun. I can already tell these next two weeks are going to be boring as hell, but look on the bright side I have time to search for whoever planned this. Don't worry I won't do anything bad, just kidnap and torture them until they apologize and if I'm in the mood kill them slowly. See harmless and definitely not psychotic! Take that Willow!

I smiled to myself and whispered, "This is going to be fun."

"What was that about something being fun?" The sound of the familiar voice made me break into a cold sweat.

Turning around I saw the one person I was slightly scared of, Willow. "Nothing I was just thinking about how fun the trip is going to be," I quickly told her. She kept her eyes trained on me for a few more seconds before smiling and walking off.

I took a couple deep breaths. That was close, I thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day! I need to keep you entertained while I recover.**

 **Ugh! I have had the worst cold all week, then there's also my allergies so it just makes it even more miserable. Since I'm sick I've lost the motivation to write for the moment. Lets hope I get better soon because I would like to get the next chapter done.**

 **Besides the fact that I'm sick I would like to thank you all for your comments, favorites, follows and views so far :3 I really appreciate it!**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	6. Chapter 5 - What do parents talk about?

**Chapter 5 - What do parents talk about?**

The others and I stood in line, waiting to board the plane. Our parents had booked first class, because why not. I've never flown first class before so yay for new experiences.

Reaching the ticket counter we found out that the five of us were going to be sitting right in a line.

Mikhail-Willow-Me, then on the other side of the isle, Casper-Letzia. I thought it was a good setup, before we took off.

Filing into the plane we didn't have to look far to find our seats. Of course right when the twins got on the plane they started fighting over ridiculous things, such as their luggage. Arguing about how to put it into the compartment. Really guys, is it that important? I face palmed, pushing them into our row.

"If you two can't handle a simple thing as this without getting at each other's throats, then I'll have to sew your mouths shut." The twins both nodded furiously, sitting down in their seats. I was surprised that my threat even worked on Mikhail. Is it ok to be proud of myself? I mean, I did just threaten them so probably not. On the other hand, Mikhail is kind of crazy. Should I be concerned about my well-being? Never mind I'll figure it out later.

I lifted the bags into the overhead compartments, Casper doing the same behind me. Finally after solving that problem I sat down in the, supposedly comfortable seats. The moment I sat down I knew that after 10 hours of sitting my butt was going to very sore.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I immediately knew it was Willow. "Willow what do you need?"

Her eyes looked like they were pleading, "Please switch seats with me!"

I raised an eyebrow, why did she want to switch seats? "Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"I just don't want to sit next to Mikhail." I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but I agreed any way. Willow thanked me over and over again, making me more suspicious of her hidden objective.

The plane had now begun to move as it turned toward the runway. Looking over at Mikhail I noticed that he was shaking. I didn't really think anything of it at the time. That was until we took off. The plane lifted into the sky, pushing us back into are seats. As we cut our way through the clouds and the plane leveled out my ears were screaming from the pressure. I was glad my Mum had shown me a trick to help with this. Plugging my nose I took a deep breath, then tried to exhale through my nose. The pressure created from that made my ears pop, relieving me of some of the pain.

Now that I could hear I decided to listen in on some of the parents' conversations. It's not rude... ok maybe it is, but the information might shine some light on what the meeting will be like.

I closed my eyes, focusing only on the voices in front of me.

 **Lovino and Antonio**

"I can't wait to see France and Prussia again!" Antonio smiled.

"Tch. Why would you want to see those losers?" Lovino grumbled.

"Lovi~ Are you jealous?" Antonio cooed.

"What?! W-why would I be jealous of those assholes!"

"Why are you blushing then?" Antonio asked, followed by a sudden thump. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You fucking tomato bastard! Just shut up!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi~."

"Get off me, bastard! I don't need a fucking hug!"

"You're so mean! I was only trying to help."

"I fucking hate you." Lovino grunted.

"But Lovi~ I thought you loved me."

"I-I do..."

"Awww! You're so adorable!"

"Don't kiss me when we're in public, bastard!"

"So can I kiss you when we're not?" There was another thump. "What did I do?!" Antonio whined.

"You are an ass, that's why."

"Am I a nice ass?" Antonio purred.

"I-I'm not even going to answer that."

"Your so cute when you blush, just like a tomato~."

"I am not cute or adorable, it makes me sound like a girl."

"But you are cute~. Why should I lie?"

"S-shut up."

There was a long pause. "I wonder if France or Prussia have any kids," Antonio wondered.

Lovino snorted, "I know for a fact that the pervert will be forever alone, no matter how hard he tries to seduce someone. Snow White on the other hand, he's just fucking annoying. I don't think anyone is able to deal with his rants about how fucking awesome he is, but I think he has a better chance than the pervert."

"You may be right."

"I know I'm fucking right."

I opened my eyes. Letzia's parents sure were an interesting pair. Throughout the conversation I only had one question, who was Prussia?

I shrugged, looking over to my left at Mikhail. He was gripping the chair to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Mikhail? Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled fairly creepily and said, "Oh I'm perfectly fine~."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes again. Let's see I think the twins parents are sitting behind us.

 **Alfred and Ivan**

"I can't wait to see everyone! Mattie, Kiku, Mathias and all the others!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Da, I can't wait to see the Baltics. I hope they behaved well while I was gone." Ivan smiled.

"Ivan leave the poor boys alone, they've been through enough."

"But they are friends, am I not allowed to talk to them?"

"No, no I'm not saying that. It's just they are sort of afraid of you."

"You are right. I did not mean for them to be scared. I was lonely then and needed loyal friends who didn't betray my trust."

"I understand, but there is no need to tie them down anymore."

"But I have no other friends..."

"Ivan... you have your family. Me, Willow, Mikhail, your two sisters we will always be there for you. There is no need to feel as though you are alone and empty... When the Soviet Union collapsed I was there to pick up the pieces. What did you like to call me? You're guiding light in a world of darkness."

"Thank you, Sunflower."

"There's no need to thank me, I just wanted to help."

"You have already helped me enough by staying with me all these years."

"Awww. Aren't you sweet."

Ivan chuckled, "I have changed since the Cold War, da?"

"Don't say that, things are different now."

"They are."

I looked at Willow and Mikhail. Their family had been through so much. I could only imagine what it would be like fighting against a loved one. The pain and sadness would be overwhelming. I closed my eyes again, this time letting sleep take over.

 _ **Casper's POV**_

We had already been on the plane for five hours and I had already finished all three books I brought. They weren't short either!

I leaned back in my chair. Letzia was already asleep beside me so talking to her was out of the question. What could I due to cure this boredom?

I thought about it for a while until I came up with an idea, eavesdropping. I admit it isn't the best thing I could be doing, but it would give me something to do. With that in mind I closed my eyes, listening to the parents in front of me.

 **Alistair and Arthur**

"I'm going to kill that bloody frog!" Arthur hissed.

"Albion, calm do-."

"I am calm!"

"Mmhm," Alistair hummed, sounding unconvinced.

"I am."

"I'm not doubting you. I just want to make sure you don't pop a blood vessel."

"That's never happened."

" **Yet** ," Alistair added.

Arthur huffed, "you are so aggravating."

"I'm not America, your big words don't scare me." Alistair teased.

"I wasn't trying to, you bloody git! So just be quiet!" There was a sudden pause. "I-i didn't mean it like that... sorry," Arthur mumbled.

Alistair sighed, "Arthur, I know you didn't mean to lash out. Your all worked up and stressing about the meeting and I know better than to take it to heart when you're like this." Arthur was quiet.

"And try not to beat up France when you see him, it's important that he's alive for the meeting," Alistair smirked.

"That's certainly going to be difficult, I was looking forward to giving him a good punch to the face."

"Well I never said you couldn't _after_ the meeting."

Arthur smiled, "Ah this is going to be fun."

Alistair hummed in agreement, "yes it is."

There was a long pause before either spoke.

"I haven't seen the others in so long, I wonder how their doing. Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, there are too many to count... Do you think they'll be excited to see me?" Arthur blurted.

"O' course they'll be excited to see you, Arthur. Why would you ever doubt that?" Alistair asked.

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little nervous to face them after 17 years."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, their family for god's sake. I think the only thing you have a real reason to worry about is if they have kids," Alistair teased.

"Oh god! Don't say that! I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

Alistair laughed, "You already act like an old man, Artie. Why not embrace it?"

"I do not act like an old man," Arthur huffed. "You're even older than me," he added.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Well it's true. You're older by a few centuries give or take."

"l am older, but that didn't stop you from trying to take over, now did it?"

"Oh don't you start, it was only fair since you left me alone with Rome!" Arthur shuddered, "Those were some of the worst centuries of my life."

Alistair groaned, "I get it, Albion. No need to get all fussy. It's all in the past now, so let's keep it that way."

"That's fine with me. But I do like making fun of our childhoods though."

"Yes, like how I made your eardrums bleed by playing the bagpipes or how I had to go searching for you because you got lost in your own backyard," Alistair snickered.

"Hilarious," Arthur grumbled. "And no, I did not get lost in my backyard I was in the forest and I was certainly not lost!"

"In case you haven't realized Arthur, the forest is part of your backyard."

"It was dark dammit!"

"Ha! You finally admitted it! It only took ya 200 years!"

"Belt up," Arthur hissed. "And its 210, you git!"

I shook my head, chuckling lightly, Fallon's parents sure were something. They both have sharp tongues and personalities that are similar but different at the same time. From what I was able to gather her Father, Alistair seems to have a way with teasing and a good sense of humor. Arthur on the other hand, is stubborn and a sense of humor, not as profound as Alistair's though. There was one thing bothering me about Arthur though. He sounded almost sad when talking about family.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt something rest against my shoulder. Craning my neck to the side I was met with the sleeping face of Letzia. A small smile graced my lips, I still couldn't believe she was my cousin. All of a sudden there was a strange animal-like sound coming from the seats across from us. _What the hell was that?!_ I wondered.


	7. Chapter 6 - Plane Ride from Hell

**Chapter 6 – Plane ride from hell**

 _ **Fallon's POV**_

When I heard the growl I knew exactly where it had come from, Mikhail. I was a little frightened when I saw his pure white knuckles gripping the armrest and teeth bared in a snarl. I gave Willow an 'are we in danger' kind of look, which she then responded with a shrug. _Oh that's very reassuring Willow_ , I thought bitterly.

I guess since my life's already in danger I might as well ask him what's wrong. Taking a deep breath I taped him on the shoulder. "Mikhail are you ok?"

He turned, his snarl now a forced grin, "just peachy."

I scooted away as far as I could from him, which only happened to be an inch or two. Leaning back I whispered in Willow's ear, "is he alright?"

Willow was quiet, fear in her eyes. That was not a good sign. Suddenly Willow spoke up, "I feel bad for which ever flight attendant comes over here."

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, nodding her head toward the front of the plane.

Poking my head over the top of the seats I could see a women strutting down the aisle. Quickly sitting back down in my seat I gave Willow a nervous glance. "What do we do!?" I whispered franticly.

Willow grabbed my shoulders, "just keep him distracted until I tell you it is safe." I nodded, turning my attention back to Mikhail. Operation 'distract Mikhail' is now in motion. Now all I had to do was get him talking, easier said than done.

"Hey Kal, do you have any other family who are going to the meeting?" I asked, wondering if calling him Kal would get me killed. Mikhail flinched, but stayed silent. I knew he heard me but I asked the question again anyways, "do you have any other family who are going to the meeting?"

This time he nodded. It wasn't much to go by, but at least he responded... sort of.

" _So_ do you know who they are?" No response. My mouth formed a thin line, it was going to be impossible to get him to talk, but I knew I couldn't give up.

"Can you please talk to me," I sighed. Mikhail glared at me for what felt like forever before he finally spoke up.

"If I answer your stupid questions will you leave me the hell alone?"

I smirked, "maybe." A threating growl seeped through Mikhail's teeth. "Ok ok fine! I'll stop pestering you after you answer my questions," I said quickly, throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

Mikhail nodded, "Good. Now to answer your first question I only know of two people."

"And who are they?"

"Belarus and Ukraine, my aunts." My eyes widened in surprise, how could two former soviet countries be his aunts?!

"I know what you're thinking, 'how could they be my aunts?' Well the reason is because there my папа's sisters," Mikhail grinned.

I nodded slowly, even though it made no sense to me what's so ever. "Have you ever met them before?"

Mikhail nodded and smiled, "да, I've only met aunt Natalia though- that's Belarus by the way. She's a little off so you might want to stay away from her at the meeting." Mikhail then started laughing, "My папа's actually afraid of her. Whenever he gets a call from her he'll hang up and curl up into a ball in a corner somewhere."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? Your Dad is afraid of his own sister?"

Mikhail shrugged, "If you meet her you'll understand."

"I think I'll just take your word for it."

"Good choice."

"What about your other aunt? Do you know anything about her?"

Mikhail shook his head, "All I know is that she made my папа's scarf and that she's a bit of a cry-baby."

"Hmm. Not much to go on, huh?"

"You got that right." Mikhail paused and asked, "What about you, do you have any other family you know of?"

"Oo look who's askin' the questions now," I joked.

Mikhail rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. Now can you answer the question?"

"Well I can't because I don't know any."

Mikhail frowned, "That's a little disappointing. I would have thought you'd have a lot of family, seeing as one of your parents is England."

"They haven't mentioned any so I can only assume that I don't have any. Or they don't like talking about them," I explained.

It was true, they had never said anything about their family. Even after I found out who they were there was still no mention of family.

Mikhail's voice interrupted my thoughts, "You might be able to find out more at the meeting."

I could tell Mikhail was trying to be reassuring. "Thanks for the encouragement," I said, giving him a small smile.

"There's no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you since you were able to keep me distracted, да?" he smirked.

No. Fucking. Way. How the hell did he know about that?!

I gawked, "H-how did you know?"

"I knew Willow was planning something from the start and when she asked to switch seats with you, my suspicion was confirmed. She could at least try to be a little more discreet about it," Mikhail huffed, crossing his arms.

"But still how did you know I was trying to keep you distracted? What if I was just trying to talk to you?"

Mikhail tapped his chin, "Good point, but why would you want to talk to someone who looked as though they were going to pounce at the slightest movement?"

He did have a point. "Uh..."

"Exactly. You wouldn't," he stated.

"You're my friend though. I didn't want you to end up killing someone!" I argued.

Mikhail looked surprised, "What have I done to be called your 'friend'?"

I chuckled, "Mikhail you've been my friend since day one. You sit at our table and complain, whine, laugh, joke, tease, argue and do everything else with all of us. Why would you think otherwise?"

In that moment Mikhail smiled, not in a creepy way, but a genuine smile. It was something that I had never seen him do. I had only ever seen those creepy grins or the smirks he wore when teasing his sister. This, this was different because he meant it. He wanted to smile. It was even more astonishing when I saw his eyes start to well up and tears slowly trailed down his cheeks.

I rested a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Why are you crying? Did I say something?" I asked, a slight panic in my voice.

"It's been so long since the last time I cried, but these are happy tears. No one has ever called me their friend and truly meant it," he sniffled. "I-I'm just so lucky to have met you, Fallon."

After he finished my vision started to blur. "God dammit! Look what you've done Kal. You've got me crying now," I joked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He pulled me into a gentle hug, "Спасибо, Fallon."

I patted him on the back, "I'm guessing that means 'thank you' so _'S e do bheatha,_ Mikhail."

A few minutes after our little heart to heart Mikhail broke the silence.

"Promise to never speak of this to anyone."

"Aww but I liked our little cry-fest," I joked

"Promise," he said firmly.

I groaned, "Fine. I promise." I looked at the person sitting on the other side of me. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. "You know, you should be glad Willow was asleep through all that," I added.

"If she was she'd probably say something about me being a psycho," Mikhail said, rolling his eyes. "She even got you to say it when we first met."

I gasped mockingly, "I said no such thing!"

"It was implied then."

I pointed at him, "That's bullshit and you know it."

We both fell silent as the piolet announced our arrival.

My hands shot up and I said, "Praise the lord and everything holy."

Mikhail gave me a confused look, "What the hell does that mean?"

I shrugged, "I made it up at the airport."

Mikhail snickered, "You'll have to tell Letzia about that one, she'll get a kick out of it."

"Definitely."

When we finally got off the plane the five of us ran out of the tunnel and collapsed outside the gate.

"Oh my fucking god! We finally made it." Letzia moaned, lying flat on her stomach.

"It only took us ten hours," I joked.

Willow flopped down beside Letzia, "Yeah _only_ ten hours," she complained.

"You have no say in the matter since you were asleep for most of it," Mikhail scoffed.

"Hey! I was tired!"

Casper bent back, his spine cracking as he did. "I still can't feel my lower half," he grunted.

"Can you just say 'ass' like everyone else," Letzia insisted.

I heard a snort from behind me. "Potato's will never understand our ways, dear daughter," a familiar voice said.

We jumped at the voice, turning around we were surprised to find all our parents standing behind us.

"Are you ready to go?" My Dad asked.

We all looked at each other and nodded. "Well then let's get moving," Dad said, ushering us forward.

* * *

 **A/N: I really really hate to do this, but Child Country is going to be on hiatus for awhile. I just haven't been that into it recently and with finals coming up in about a month and a half I'm going to be even busier than I already am :( In all my spare time I've either been working on The Blog of Awesomeness, The Cupid Blog and/or The Hunted which hasn't been posted yet and isn't even close to finished!**

 **I thank all those who have supported the story and have commented, favorited, followed or even just took the time to click on it.**

 **Hopefully I will finish this story in the near future.**


	8. Progress Update

**Ok so here's a little update on the status of Child Country. Don't worry I will be continuing it! All the stories I write are like my children and I would never abandon them like that!**

 **I'm going to try my hardest to work on it during the summer, I will also be doing a ton of editing because damn there are a lot of errors! In March I was working on chapter 8 (I think?) when I got distracted by The Blog of Awesomeness and some other stuff. After that I just couldn't find enough inspiration to go back and finish it at the time, so I apologize for that.**

 **But again, don't worry! I will finish this story and may even write a prequel once I've finished writing Shattered mirror and hopefully The Town of Red Snow (that one is going to take awhile ^^')**

 **I hope you'll stick with me while I motivate myself into finishing this :)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	9. Chapter 7 - Hotels and Familiar Faces

**I'm back! Sort of.**

 **I'm going to be updating the previous chapters once I'm done editing them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Hotels and Familiar Faces**

I think we were all a little disappointed to find out the meeting wasn't until tomorrow. Either way we still had to go to our hotel first. With that being said we now had to catch a cab. Now I want you to ask yourself this, how many people can you fit into a cab? The correct answer would be three or four, we manage to fit six. Yeah, not the most comfortable way to ride.

In my cab I was stuck in the middle with a pissed off Letzia on my lap and Casper on the right side, Mikhail in his lap (which was hilarious). Finally to the left of me was my Dad, Mum sitting in his lap. In the other two cabs were Spain, South Italy, Russia and America in one and North Italy, Germany and Willow in the latter.

When we finally reached our destination I was pretty sure the six of us were all thinking the same thing, 'thank god it's over!' At least that's what I was thinking.

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I climbed out of the cab.

"I'm never stepping foot inside another cab for as long as I live!" I heard Mum grumble.

"How are you thinkin' o' getting tae the meeting then, Albion? Are ya goin' to walk?" Dad teased.

Mum smirked, "Who said anything about walking? You can carry me there."

Dad snorted, "You wish."

As I listened to my parents I felt someone tap my shoulder. I craned my neck to see Mikhail standing beside me.

"I feel like I was just crammed into a clown car," he muttered.

I snickered, "Aww was it that bad?"

Mikhail huffed, crossing his arms, "You weren't the one who had to sit on someone's lap."

"True, but you didn't have an angry little monster sitting on your lap."

Mikhail grinned, "I guess we're even then."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

That morning our parents had changed into their countries uniforms. They looked so different in them.

My father was wearing a navy blue uniform with two white straps that crisscrossed over his chest. Mum on the other hand, wore a green jacket and pants. A brown belt circled his waist and over his right shoulder.

The others wore their respected clothes. I would describe them to you, but I'm too lazy at the moment.

 **~oOo~**

When we arrived at the meeting place I was astonished by how many people- excuse me, countries were there. I guessed that there were at least 200. That I could see.

I noticed that my friends were probably thinking the same thing seeing as though their eyes were the size of dinner plates.

As we walked further into the building a loud shout echoed throughout the room. "WEST~!" I spun around to see a vaguely familiar figure hurling toward a shocked Germany. When the man tackled the German to the ground I was able to get a better look at him.

Then it clicked. "Gilbert? Why are you here?" I asked, surprising the rest of the group.

Gilbert looked up, an even wider grin spreading across his face. "Fallon! It's great to see you again!" He exclaimed, pushing himself off the ground to pull me into a hug.

When he released me I saw the confused and otherwise shocked look on my Mum's face. "You know this buffoon?!"

Before I could respond Gilbert let out his strange cackle. "I met her after she helped my little _Prinzessin,_ Iggy."

Romano snorted. "You mean you actually have a kid? Who's the unlucky bastard who married you then?"

"Don't insult my Birdie, he's your only friend after all."

Romano gaped at him. "You mean Matthew fucking married a stuck up bitch like you?! I ain't having any of this shit, I'm going to go have a serious conversation with him!" With that the scowling Italian stalked off to find his unfortunate(?) friend.

 **~oOo~**

"If you're here does that mean Ann is as well?" I asked him, wondering if I'd get to see her again.

Gilbert gave me a thumbs up. "Yep! My little girl is here vith me und Birdie." He paused, eyeing Casper. "Hmm... You look just like my bruder. Are you his und Feli's kid?"

Casper nodded slowly, causing Gilbert to break into huge grin. "Well I guess I'm your _Onkel_ then. You may call me Gilbert zhe awesome."

I snorted, "Good luck getting him to call you that. Anyway, can you show us where Ann is?"

"Sure, Birdie should know vhere she is."

Gilbert started off down the hall, but before I went to follow I turned to the others. "Are you guys coming?" I asked

Letzia shook her head, apparently answering for the whole group. "We'll meet up with you later, I kind of want to meet some of my parent's friends and family."

I nodded, showing them that I understood. "That's alright, we're all excited to meet family, right?"

Willow laughed, "Hell yeah! Oh. While you're out exploring be on the lookout for our Aunt Natalia."

I was about to ask her what she looked like when she and Mikhail ran off to join their parents, Casper and Letzia doing the same. My parents had also seemed to have disappeared.

I shrugged, guess it was just me and Gilbert for now.

"Hey! Fallon! Are you coming or vhat?!" Gilbert shouted from down the hall.

"I'm coming!" I called back, running over the join him.

"Geez! It's not nice to keep zhe awesome me vaiting!" Gilbert pouted, obviously faking it judging by how the corners of his mouth kept twitching upwards.

I rolled my eyes, "Sor-" "BIRDIE!" Gilbert suddenly blurted, rushing over to a man wearing a tan jacket and a strange curl that struck out from the top of his head.

What is it with countries and hair curls?

 **~oOo~**

I watched as Gilbert wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey, Gil! Try tae keep it PG over there!" I smirked, seeing both men turn pink.

"It's not my fault Mattie's so attractive," Gilbert pouted, putting his arm around said 'person'.

'Mattie', who I assumed was his husband turned bright red as he attempted to hide his face in Gilbert's blue- I mean, _Prussian_ blue shirt. (Geez, no need to get defensive Gilbert. How was I supposed to know it was Prussian blue?)

"Gil, please stop. You're embarrassing me," Matthew whispered.

"Sorry, Birdie."

Matthew detached himself from the albino's shirt, turning his attention over to me. "Who are you?- Ah, Sorry! That sounded rude. I'm very sorry."

I was taken aback by all the apologies. "Um... My name is Fallon. And don't worry, your question didn't sound rude to me at all."

Matthew nodded, looking relieved. "I'm Matthew Williams-Beilschmidt, also known as the personification of Canada. It's very nice to meet you, Fallon." He gave me a soft smile. "If you don't mind me asking, but who are your parents?"

"England and Scotland."

Matthew seemed to brighten at the mention of their names. "Ah! So your Arthur's daughter, it's nice to finally meet my niece."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Gilbert scoffed, "Do you even know history? Canada was one of England's colonies, so zhat vould make you his niece since technically he's England's bruder."

I gave a slow clap. "Wow. I didn't know you were that smart," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ha! Don't insult my awesome brain."

Matthew chuckled, "You did a fine job of explaining Gil."

Gilbert's hands suddenly shot up. "You are zhe only one vho acknowledges my smartness!"

"Mmhmm," I hummed.

"Hey, Birdie. Do you know vhere our little Ann ran off to?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Yes, she should be in the back room with Rosalind."

"Great! I need to go help Fallon find her, I'll be right back!" Gilbert said, taking off running yet again.

I sighed, I should probably go after him. I patted Matthew on the shoulder. "Well it was nice meeting you Matthew, hopefully we'll get some time to talk later."

"Likewise, but you may want to catch up with Gil before he leaves you behind."

"Good idea! Oh, before I go I just wanted to tell you that Lovino is currently looking for you at the moment. You have been warned."

I then took off in the direction I'd seen Gilbert run off to, leaving Matthew behind to wonder about what Lovino wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: So we technically didn't meet anyone new.**

 **In the next few chapter there will be lots of new characters so get ready!**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	10. Update 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! I just haven't been able to sit down and write for the past few weeks. I apologize for that since I know you guys enjoy reading my stories.**

 **I'm currently not feeling a hundred percent (My mom having bronchitis isn't really helping the situation) so that's another reason I haven't been writing.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping to update The Blog of Awesomeness and possibly Child Country next week.**

 **A Thorn in My Side will be updated soon as well.**

 **The Cupid Blog is still a work in progress...**

 **Again I apologize for my absence.**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	11. Chapter 8 - Italian and German

**I'm so so sorry! Hopefully you guys can forgive me for the long wait ;-;**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Italian and German**

I followed Gilbert into the back room and soon found myself tackled into a hug by a familiar child.

"Fallon! I thought I'd never see you again!" Ann exclaimed, her crimson eyes wide with excitement.

I chuckled, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair. "I missed you too, kiddo."

Gilbert cackled, patting me on the shoulder. "I'll see you around! I need to get back to Mattie before Lovino finds him!" He said, waving us goodbye as he vanished through the doorway.

I sighed, extracting Ann from my waist. "Yer Dad is crazy."

She giggled at the comment. "I think Vati likes the word 'awesome' better."

I snorted. "True that."

Ann suddenly started jumping up and down. "Ou! Ou! I need to show you my new friend! Come on!" She grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward the back corner of the room.

In the corner was a circular table with about ten or so chairs surrounding it. Sitting in one of those chairs was a girl who looked to be around my age. She was wearing a dark green uniform, her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders and blue-green eyes that seem to be glaring at us.

"This is Rosalind, she's the oldest out of all the capitals," Ann explained, skipping around the table to the intimidating blonde's side.

Said blonde held out her hand in greeting. She frowned, "You must be Fallon. Ann's been talking about you non-stop."

"Really? I didn't know I was that popular," I joked, reaching out and shaking her hand.

Rosalind's frown didn't waver. "Anyway, I'm the personification of Bern, the capital of Switzerland. My bruder is around here somewhere. He's Vienna, Austria."

"I'm Edinburgh, Scotland," I replied.

"And I'm Ottawa, Canada!" Ann butted in.

Rosalind suddenly froze, her normal frown contorting into a snarl. I didn't dare say anything as she reached down beside her to retrieve a gun. Yes, a gun, but not some puny handgun. Oh no, this was a full-sized AK-47.

"Falco! Get your ass out of here right now or I swear, I'll blow your head off!" She roared.

I guess these two took sibling rivalries to a whole new level.

I glanced down at Ann who, as unsettling as it was, looked perfectly calm with Rosalind pulling out a gun. Does anything faze this child?

A young boy appeared from behind a couch, his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm leaving, geez! I'll just go bother Vati instead," he groaned, leaving the three of us alone.

Rosalind leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "He was attempting to throw paper airplanes at you."

"Uh... ok. I think you can put the gun away now. We don't need it going off," I said slowly, my voice shaking slightly.

Rosalind smirked, setting the weapon on the table top. "No need to worry, it's not even loaded, see? The magazine is empty," she explained, detaching the black rectangular thing from the gun to show us.

I sighed in relief. Thank god there wasn't anything in it.

"I just like to mess around with my bruder, he's always too quick to believe its real," Rosalind shrugged, clicking the magazine in place.

 **~oOo~**

I stayed with the two until after lunch. Ann kindly reminding me that we still had two weeks left to have fun together.

Two. Whole. Weeks.

Fourteen. More. Days.

 **~oOo~**

Before I left the two girls I told Ann that she would meet her cousin, Casper soon. She was now extremely excited.

Rosalind on the other hand, gave me a nod, telling me not to die out there.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

* * *

 **Casper's POV**

My overall experience at the meeting so far had been... overwhelming. My parents and I met up with my _Onkel_ Gilbert again and caused me a great deal of stress. (Sorry _Onkel,_ I will not call you Gilbert the awesome.)

I also got to meet his husband, Matthew also known as Canada. It was amazing how polite and QUIET he turned out to be. He's pretty much the polar opposite of Onkel Gilbert.

Unfortunately I have yet to meet this "Ann" Gilbert talked so much about. Apparently she's my cousin.

 **~oOo~**

I stood next to Matthew as he was dragged into a conversation with my very hyper and talkative _Mutter._ I felt kind of bad for him since I know my _Mutter_ can be a lot to handle. Poor Matthew was trying, but failing miserably to keep up with all his questions.

( _Onkel_ Gilbert you could have at least tried to help him!)

Suddenly a shout echoed throughout the room, making us flinch. My gaze drifted from Matthew to search for the origin of the noise. That's when I saw South Italy stalking towards us.

"Hey Potato Bastard! Have you seen Matthew?" he asked, his voice almost a shout.

When I heard Matthew's name I quickly turned around to warn him, except there was nothing but thin air in his place. It was almost as if he'd never been there to begin with!

It just didn't make sense! How could Matthew have disappeared?!

Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Vell as you can see, he's not here."

Romano huffed. "I wasn't talking to you Snow white! I was talking to the fucking potato bastard that's with my brother!"

Gilbert gasped dramatically. "But I alvays vanted to be a potato! Vhy must you be so cruel, Lovi? I don't vant to be a princess!"

Romano rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And this is why I don't talk to you people... Ugh! You know what?! Never mind, I'll go look somewhere else."

 _Vater_ and I both sighed as Gilbert whined, "Aww! I thought we were friends, Lovi!"

"He can be such a child," I heard _Vater_ mutter under his breath.

Nodding I watched 'Lovi' hold a middle finger up as he walked away, but not without saying a few last words. "Screw you, Prussia! I hope you get locked in Ivan's basement again!"

Surprisingly this shut Onkel Gilbert right up. Why was he so afraid of Russia's basement- wait, did he say again?

I tapped my chin, I guess that would have to go on my list of questions. Of course it wasn't a real list just a mental one, which was slowly growing larger by the minute. Now that I mention it I might as well write them down later. I don't want to forget about them, right?

Sighing I turned around, the action almost giving me a heart attack as Matthew suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Could this day get anymore weird?

 **~oOo~**

It turns out it can.

After the whole incident with Romano I decided to take a break by wandering around the building. I didn't really know where I was going exactly, but I could careless.

As I aimlessly wandered my mind started to drift to my friends. I couldn't help, but wonder how they felt right now. Were they excited, overwhelmed, frightened? Maybe a combination of them?

I sighed, peering up at the high ceiling. I guess I forgot to watch where I was going as I soon found myself crashing into someone. Staggering back I saw that the other was sitting awkwardly on the ground. Quickly I went to his side, helping him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." When the young nation looked up at me I found myself staring into violet eyes. They were almost the same color as Mikhail's, as well as his Vater's. Even his hair was a similar color, although it was a little more silver.

The nation sighed. "No worries..." He paused, holding out his hand. "I'm Iceland, or Emil if you like."

I grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake as I returned to greeting. "Berlin, Germany, but you can just call me Casper."

Emil nodded, his gaze flicking around the room. "Do you think you could help me with something," he asked, his voice sounding almost frightened.

I raised a brow in confusion. "Sure, but what do you need help with exactly?"

Emil nervously tapped his fingertips. "Um... I sort of got separated from my child. I really need to find him before Leon or my brother finds out."

I nodded slowly, trying to remember the place Gilbert had mentioned to Fallon. It sounded like Ann, as well as a few other children, might be there.

"I think Onkel Gilbert said something about the kids being in the backroom, I think."

Emil gave me a bright smile, which by the looks of it he didn't do often. "Thank you. Now let's go see if he's there."

 **~oOo~**

As Emil and I made our way to the backroom we started talking which led me to learning a few things about him. Some being rather interesting.

The first thing I learned was that his husband, Leon was the personification of Hong Kong. This had confused me at first since Hong Kong is still, technically speaking, part of China (even if they do maintain independence). Emil then explained to me that Leon wasn't personified until a little bit before the Opium war and after that he lived at Britain's house for most of his life.

The second thing was that his child's name was Arkin and that he was Reykjavík, the capital of Iceland. I could tell Emil loved him very much by the way he kept fretting about if he was hurt or kidnapped. I dismissed the kidnapping part, assuring him that he had known all these countries for so long. Why would he think they'd kidnap him? Emil then apologized, telling me he wasn't thinking straight. I didn't really blame him, if I ever lost a child I'd probably be paranoid too.

I tried to take his mind off it by asking him who his brother was, which I remembered him mentioning earlier. Emil told me that his brother was Norway, something that didn't surprise me that much. After all, the Norwegians did discover Iceland so it made sense. Emil, however, didn't seem to like the idea of having a brother, saying that Norway constantly pesters about calling him 'big brother'.

I hate to admit it, but I laughed quite a bit at that, much to Emil's embarrassment.

 **~oOo~**

After all our talking we reached our destination in no time. Emil quickly pulled open the doors to reveal Arkin happily playing with a strawberry blonde haired girl.

Emil then thanked me multiple times, even going as far as to ask me to have lunch with them. I wanted to decline the offer, but Emil insisted that he had to repay me in someway. Finally I gave in and was following them out when the little girl looked my way, her piercing red eyes reminding me of Onkel Gilbert's.

There was no doubt about it, that had to be Ann.

* * *

 **Letzia's POV**

I followed my parents through the clusters of nations. I didn't know who they were looking for exactly, but by the way Papa was acting (a skip in his step and all that) it was probably someone close to him.

I could hear Mama mumbling about how he didn't want to talk to Juan or Jaco... whoever those people represent. I might as well ask him.

"Who are Juan and Jaco?"

Mama looked over at me, "Juan is Mexico and Jaco is Portugal. Ugh, I have no idea why your idiot father is so excited to see them. I mean, he fucking hates Jaco!"

I shrugged, "He hasn't seen them in sixteen years. I think I would be excited to see them, even we didn't get along."

Mama smirked, "And when did you get this smart?"

I chuckled, "I think Casper might be rubbing off on me." Once Casper's name slipped through my lips I immediately regretted it. Yet, Mama didn't get angry... instead he patted my head.

"Looks like the mini potato bastard isn't so bad after all."

My eyes widened a little. "But I thought you hated Casper!"

Mama rolled his eyes, "Do you think so little of me? That kid has my brother's blood running through his veins. I can't hate someone that has blood ties with me, even if he is part Ger-potato. Now as for the other two potato bastards, I still fucking hate them and nothing will change that."

I hummed in thought. "So is that white haired freak the second one?"

"Yes," Mama frowned. "Prussia is Germany's older brother, but by the way he acts he might as well be the younger."

I snickered, "He did make quite a first impression tackling Germany this morning."

Mama snorted, "And announcing that he's married to my best friend- speaking of which I wasn't able to find Matthew. I bet he used that fucking invisibility thing just to avoid me."

I raised a brow in confusion, "Invisibility?"

Mama waved me off, "I'll tell you later." He paused, turning to glare at something in front of us. "Right now we have company."

I followed his gaze, catching sight of a small boy in a multicolored poncho thing run up to Papa.

" _Hola_ , Juan! How is my little _primo_ doing?"

" _Hola_ 'Tonio! I'm so happy I get to see you again!" He exclaimed, giving my Papa a tight hug. Geez, this kid was hyper. He might as well be a Mexican jumping bean!

(Cool it, Juan! I wasn't trying to offend you, okay!?)

 **~oOo~**

After I was introduced to Juan and shit some other South American country came strolling up to us.

He was wearing a brown jacket and sturdy boots, white undershirt, black gloves and lastly some weird ass goggles hanging around his neck. What does this guy need goggles for? Does he think he's going swimming or something? Possibly even skiing? Well ok, maybe not skiing...

Anyway, by the way Papa tensed up when laying eyes on him I had to guess that this guy was Jaco.

" _Hola, hijo_. How are you today." Papa's greeting sounded forced. Maybe Mama was right about him not liking Portugal.

"And _olá_ to you too, Spain."

This wasn't going to go well...

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so we met six new characters! Yay! You guys also have learned two new pairing as well. SwissAus and HongIce! _And_ that they have kids...**

 **Name- _Rosalind Edelstein_**

 **Parents- _Switzerland and Austria_**

 **Personification- _Bern, Switzerland_**

 **Gender- _female_**

 **Age- _16_**

 **Appearance- _long blonde hair and blueish green eyes._**

 **/\/\/\**

 **Name- _Falco Edelstein_**

 **Parents- _Switzerland and Austria_**

 **Personification- _Vienna, Austria_**

 **Gender- _male_**

 **Age- _11_**

 **Appearance- _short dark brown (almost black) hair and mint green eyes._**

 **/\/\/\**

 **Name- _Arkin Steilsson_ **

**Parents- _Hong Kong and Iceland_ **

**Personification- _Reykjavik, Iceland_ **

**Gender- _male_ **

**Age- _4_ **

**Appearance- _Short chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes._**

 **/\/\/\**

 **Name- _Ann Beilschmidt_**

 **Parents- _Prussia and Canada_**

 **Personification- _Ottawa, Canada_**

 **Gender- _female_**

 **Age- _8_ **

**Appearance- _Long strawberry blonde hair and red eyes._**

 **/\/\/\**

 **(I will add in the main characters profiles in the next chapter)**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


End file.
